The Luigi Chronicles: A New Evil
by floopyrocks
Summary: Mario has been injured very badly and is stuck in the hospital for a few months. But who is going to stop a new villian who appears after Bowser gets hurt too? Luigi has to step up to the plate and become Mario and with a little help from the past.
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hello Yellow! (finally I can say that somewhere, where people will know what I'm talking about!) You may not know me around here but I'm floopyrocks! I usually write stories for Harvest Moon and the Warrior cat series but I thought of a really good idea for a Mario fanfict so here it is! :D Let's just go straight to the disclaimer! Luke!**

**Luke: Sure thing, Floopster! Floopyrocks does not own the Mario video games. **

Prolouge

Third Person POV

A short pudgy man stood cornered on the edge of the platform. On the other side was nothing but the darkness and there was no possible way of telling how deep the fall was.

Bowser took a step toward him and growled. "I win. I finally win," he said in a deep low voice.

The short pudgy man scowled. The overalls he wore were torn in several places and only one strap held them up. The red shirt worn under was charred on the back where the man had gotten scorched by fire coming Bowser's mouth. "You never win. No matter how many times I have to keep coming back to stop you I always end up on top!"

Bowser laughed. "Do you see where you are? You're in a corner and the only other way is down. There is nothing you can do Mario."

Mario turned around and took a look over the edge, only to see black. He whipped back around to face Bowser with a smug smile attached to his face. "Then down is where I go." He turned around and bent his knees to get ready to jump.

"Wait no… I didn't mean that!" Bowser tried to say. He reached out his big claws, trying to grab Mario before he could jump off but he was too slow.

"Too ….." His voice echoed as he fell.

Bowser cursed in frustration. "Every single time I get close he slips right between my legs." He was about to use his dark magic to get out of there when all of a sudden something grabbed his huge arm. Bowser turned to see Mario, floating in the air with red glowing eyes.

"What? No! This can't be happening! You just jumped off!" Bowser said in confusion. He raised his other arm up to use his dark magic to blast Mario away but Mario grabbed his other arm and pulled his face up close to Bowser, so close that their noses almost touched.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mario said in a squeaky voice.

"Wha?" Bowser tried to say. Mario raised his arm up in the air and at his hand appeared a black staff. At the top of the staff was a large red jewel. He aimed the jewel toward me and a red ball of magic started to form at the jewel. He released the red ball of magic and hurled it at Bowser.

Mario's POV

I had been falling for a long time when I suddenly heard a scream.

"!" It sounded like Bowser. I looked up but saw nothing but black. _What happened to Bowser? _I thought.

I was wondering when I was going to hit the ground when all of sudden it came up to meet me. The next thing I felt was pain, all over.

Somehow I wasn't in that dark wasteland that Bowser had wanted to "meet" for a rematch on our last battle. No, I was back in Toad Town, right in the middle of it. A couple of Toads ran up to see me. I could hear some of them talking.

"Is that Mario?"

"How did he get here? He looks like he's really hurt!"

"He just fell out of the sky!"

"What? That's impossible."

"Next thing you youngun's know, Paratroopa's will be fallin' outta' the sky. It happened once and I was there to see it! It was in 1786. I was eatin' a bowl of mushroomy liquid in a bowl when all of a sudden it came crashin' through the ceilin'! The next thing I did was go over to it and-"

"SHUT UP GRAMPA!"

The next thing I knew the voices disappeared and darkness surrounded me once again. I was back where I was falling through the darkness after jumping off the platform to escape Bowser. I seemed to fall for several more minutes when all of a sudden I could see the ground coming up to meet me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. A green pipe emerged from the ground and I fell right through it. And then when I came out the other side of the pipe I was back where I was, falling. It seemed endless.

**Me: So what do you think? Please please please PLEASE R&R! I'm gonna go type up the next chapter now!**

**Luke: WARNING! When Floopy says that she is going to go "type up the next chapter now!" she usually ends up not posting the next chapter the next day.**

***I push Luke off to the side* Me: Shut up Luke. *I accidently push him over a cliff***

**Luke: HELP ME! *he's like hanging on the edge* **

***I groan* Me: I'm going to regret this later. I pull him back up. **

**Me and Luke: BYE!**

**Luke: BEWARE OF CLIFFS!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND END THE CHAPTER!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	2. 1: The Red Hat

**Me: See! I told you I was typing up the 2nd chapter!**

***Luke rolls his eyes* **

**Me: -.- just do the disclaimer.**

**Luke: Fine... floopyrocks does not own the Mario video games.**

**Me: Oh and btw thank you to mossyhairundys who reviewed!**

**mossyhairundys: Well... It's kind of based off of Super Mario 64 for DS... well the powers are... but most of the locations in this story are mentioned in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. And also a character from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time is mentioned here too... but ya... does that explain it for you?**

Chapter 1: The Red Hat

Third Person POV

In total relaxation, Luigi sat in a chair with his feet propped up onto the table in front of him. He snored loudly while the TV in front of him droned on endlessly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice called Luigi's name.

"Luigi!" Luigi's eyes fluttered open slowly. He yawned, stretched, and looked around. Right as he was about to go back to sleep the voice called again. "LUIGI?" Luigi's eyes shot open. He ran to the door and opened it to see a small toad holding a letter in his hands. "Urgent letter for Mr. Luigi," he said. The toad handed a letter to Luigi, then walked off.

Luigi shut the door and ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair. He went back over to the chair he had fallen asleep in and picked up his hat behind the chair, which had fallen when Luigi fell asleep. He tore open the letter and pulled it out.

Sitting down in the chair he read the letter and tossed it aside. Then kicked up his feet again and put his hands behind his head.

A minute later Luigi jumped out of his chair and grabbed the letter when realization dawned on him. He reread the letter.

_Dear Mr. Luigi,_

_We regretfully report that your brother, Mario, has been gravely injured. He fell out of the sky one day and landed really hard in the middle of Toad Town. He is now residing in Toadley Clinic for the time being. We have requested your presence as soon as possible. We have sent a Toadcopter to come pick you up. _

_Regretfully yours,_

_Dr. Toadley_

_What's a "Toadcopter?"_ Luigi thought. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when there was a large whirring noise outside. Luigi ran over to his door and opened it to get tackled by very strong winds. His hand shot up to his hat to keep it on and he squinted up into the sunlight to see a large black thing landing on his lawn. A door opened on the side and a Toad with a white head, yellow spots, and two braids popped her head out. She smiled at Luigi and motioned for him to get in. She wore a headset on her head and started talking into it. "Ya, I'm picking him up now."

Luigi looked at the "Toadcopter". It was a slim machine with a long tail that curved upwards and on the top it had two rotating blades. Luigi shiverd in fear. "You want me to get in that thing? You're out of your mind!" he said.

The yellow toad groaned. She got up and off of her chair and walked over to Luigi. Grabbing Luigi's arm she pulled him into the Toadcopter before he could resist. "Wait.. wha? NO! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" The yellow toad closed the doors and the Toadcopter lifted itself off the ground and into the air in a whirl of flying leaves.

Luigi shut his eyes tightly, shaking in fear and curled up in a ball on the floor.

A couple minutes later someone poked Luigi's arm. "Luigi. We're here. Get up." It was the yellow toad. Luigi opened his eyes to see the door of the Toadcopter open again. Luigi got up and dusted off his pants.

"I wasn't scared at all," Luigi fibbed. The yellow toad rolled her eyes.

"Sure you weren't." She turned and started to prepare her Toadcopter to put it away.

Luigi glared at her. "You sound like my brother."

"Oh yeah, to see him just go down that door right there and take a left," the toad said as she packed away a parachute. Luigi nodded and walked toward the door. They had landed on the roof of Toadley Clinic.

Once through the door Luigi followed the toad's directions and took a left. He found Mario's room at the end of the hall. Entering the room he found Mario lying on a bed, eyes closed and his hat was on the nightstand next to him. He was attached to a lot of tubes and one of his arms and legs were lifted up in the air.

Luigi rushed over to him. "Mario?" he whispered. Mario didn't answer. Luigi looked up to the machine counting his heartbeats. It was slow but it was there. Luigi picked up his brother's hat and looked at it. _It would be cool to be Mario for a little bit. Get all the fame... _he shook the thought of his head. _What am I thinking? My brother is really hurt! I can't go wandering around pretending to be him..._ Luigi's eyes wandered to Mario's hat again. _It's not like he'll ever find out... Okay maybe for one day. _He put Mario's hat on ontop of his own and a warm feeling suddenly pulsed through his body. As quickly as the feeling came, it left and afterwards Luigi felt bigger and pudgy. Ignoring the thought he walked out of Toadley Clinic.

On his way out toads he passed by give him wierd looks.

Two young toads ran up to Luigi once out of Toadley Clinic.

"Oh mi gosh, is that really him?" one asked the other.

"It has to be! Look at his hat," the other replied.

They ran up to Luigi. "Mr. Mario! Did you really fall out of the sky?"

Before Luigi could reply the other toad talked. "How did you heal so quickly?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not-" Luigi paused and looked at himself to see that he DID look like Mario. He had Mario's pudgy body and Mario's red shirt under his overalls. Luigi jumped up in shock. "AAH! I'M MARIO!" He ran off toward Peach's castle.

The two toads watched him go. "That guy is crazy," one said.

The other nodded. "Ya." Things were silent between them until he asked, "Hey want to go get some pizza?"

"Sure." They walked off.

* * *

><p>Luigi burst into Peach's Castle. "PEACH? DAISY? SOMEBODY? TOAD? ANYBODY?" He looked around frantically.<p>

"Relax Luigi. It's me, Professer E. Gladd." The professor walked up to Luigi, wearing some kind of goggles on his head.

"But how do you know its me?"

The professor removed his goggles from his head. "These goggles help me see through any disguse. You've just discovered a very useful power, Luigi." Proffesor E. Gladd walked over to Luigi and took Mario's hat off of his head. Luigi felt the wait in his stomach disappear. He looked down and sighed in relief when he saw his own slim body.

"Luigi, there is a new evil coming to Toad Town. You're going to have to disguse yourself as Mario and defeat the new villian."

Luigi scratched his head in confusion. "Do you know ANYTHING about this new villian?"

Professor E. Gladd hung his head. "No. Sorry. But I do know one thing. I've brought someone to help." He walked into another room and came back a moment later carrying a tiny familiar baby.

Luigi smiled really big at the baby. "Baby Luigi!"

The baby nibbled on a mushroom. "Blargh," he prattled.

Professor E. Gladd handed the baby to Luigi. "Remember how helpful he was when the shroobs took over?" Luigi nodded and tossed the baby up in the air. Baby Luigi giggled playfully.

"He is going to help you, while you're going to be disguised as Mario."

Luigi looked at the professor, then at they baby version of himself. He smiled. This was going to be interesting.

**How did you like this chapter? I promise I'll update this again soon. Later!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	3. 2: Bye Bye Baby

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait! Lets answer some reviews:**

**Luigisgirlfriend: You really think so? I want to be a writer when I grow up too so that really means a lot! :3**

**Verran: I was thinking that you know how Luigi like NEVER gets the fame? Well lets just say that at that point he was kinda jealous of all the fame Mario was getting. Do you get what I'm saying?**

**Me: On to the chapter! Kurt! Disclaimer time!**

**Kurt: I don't wanna'.**

**Me: OH YES YOU DO! *points to chair***

**Kurt: OK OK! **

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own the Mario video games.**

**Luke: But she does own her OC, Chloe, who is in this chapter.**

**Me: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT RECOMENDED FOR LITTLE KIDS! THERE IS BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Chapter 2: Bye-Bye Baby

Third Person POV

Luigi took one last look into the mirror and sighed. "Goodbye green. Hello red," he said. Next to him Baby Luigi stood staring into a much smaller mirror.

"Malleo," the baby gurgled before sticking one of his tiny fingers into his mouth.

Luigi chuckled and ruffled the little guy's hair. Both their hats were nowhere to be seen, revealing their shaggy brown hair. "Yup. You're going to look like Mario."

Luigi felt as if the little guy was his little brother. Luigi had never had a little brother, he had always _been _the little brother.

Suddenly Professor E. Gad came in the room. "Someone is here to see you," he said. A tall girl wearing a red striped bike helmet came in the room. She took off her her helmet, letting her long pinkish-red hair fall past her shoulders. She wore a dark red bikesuit, much like the ones that Peach and Daisy wore when they were riding bikes.

Luigi smiled at her. "Hey Chloe!"

She held the pike helmet at her side and flashed a toothy smile. "Hey Luigi!" Luigi hoisted Baby Luigi up into his arms and Chloe gasped.

"Who's that cutie?" she asked.

Luigi felt his cheeks flare. "Its me, as a baby."

"That's awesome!" Chloe exclaimed. She then leaned in close to Luigi's ear and whispered, "So I heard about how you're disgusing yourself as Mario and you're going on this journey to defeat this new evil."

Luigi jumped back in shock. _She knows! _he thought. He shot a glare towards the professor, something he rarely used. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!"

The proffessor shrugged. "Well I told a couple of people..."

A toad with green spots suddenly ran in the room, holding a large stack of newspapers in one of his hands. He waved a newspaper around in the air. "EXTRA! EXTRA! Mario gravely injured! Luigi secretly takes his place! A New Evil? EXTRA! EXTRA!" Everyone stared at him in silence. The toad handed out a newspaper to Chloe, Luigi (by putting it on his head because his hands were full), and the proffessor. Then he ran out of the room.

"Ok maybe I told a lot... I'm terrible at keeping secrets and you know it!"

Luigi sighed. "Can I come?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"What?" Luigi exclacimed. He almost dropped Baby Luigi, who was still sitting comfortably in Luigi's arms sucking his thumb. His eyes were starting to slowly droop, the warmth of Luigi's arms enveloping him. "Wait... I never said that you could-"

Professor E. Gad raised a finger in the air, suddenly having an "Ah Ha!" moment. "I'll get right on that!"

He walked out of the room.

Chloe watched him go, with an eyebrow raised questioningly at him. "What's he doing?" she asked.

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know. He's always sayin he's 'Getting right on' something."

Not a second later Professor E. Gad returned with another tiny baby in his arms. It looked exactly like Chloe.

Chloe gasped at the baby. "I-Is... Is t-that m-me?" she stuttered in an excited state. The professor nodded and Chloe pounced. She ran over to him and snatched the baby away from the professor. "Oh-mi-gosh! She's adorable!" The baby wore a little pony pink-red pony tail on top of her head.

Chloe giggled. "I remember when my hairstyle was like that. But then when I got in high school I changed it to what I took the pony tail out and let my hair stay down."

Luigi turned to Professor E. Gad. "Why did you bring the baby version of her from the past?"

"So she can help you! Its always better to have four minds than one," he replied. Professor E. Gadd straightened his glasses before continuing. "Now according to what I've heard, it seems like this new source of evil has taken over Bowser's Castle."

"Again? Jeez Bowser, it was a first when Fawful took over your castle but this is just getting ridiculous. You say you're all strong and powerful you're like 'Look at me! I'm Bowser! I'm so much bigger and taller and stronger then you and Mario! Yet I can't even prevent my castle from being takin over!' You're ridiculous Bowser and you also smell too. And you-"

Chloe poked Luigi in the shoulder to get him to stop rambling on. "Luigi?"

"Sorry. Bowser just really annoys me," Luigi replied.

"As I was saying your best bet is to go to Bowser's Castle."

* * *

><p>Luigi and Chloe trudged through the woods with their babies on their backs. Chloe groaned as they carefully stepped over a large root sticking out of the ground. "Luigi! When are we going to get out of this place? We've been in here for days! Our food supply is getting really low!"<p>

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know."

They suddenly came upon a road that forked into two roads.

"I'll go right, you go left," Luigi said.

Chloe sighed. "Fine." She went to the left and Luigi went to the right. The trees around both pathways were dark and so tall that they loomed over them, blocking out the sun.

* * *

><p>Chloe slowly walked through the path on the left. Baby Chloe quietly whimpered on her back and Chloe turned her head around to quiet her. "Shhh..." she whispered. Baby Chloe stopped whimpering.<p>

They walked for a long time, finally coming upon a large clearing. In the clearing a group of Shy Guys with spears in their hands were dancing around a large bonfire. They were chanting and having a great time, or so it seemed.

Chloe and her younger self watched them in awe. "Whoa. Look at them go!" she whispered.

A speck of dust suddenly flew infront of Baby Chloes nose. "Aaah... aaaahhhhhhhhhhchhhooooooooo!"

The Shy Guys stopped dancing and they turned to Chloe's direction. "This is bad." Three Shy Guys lifted their spears at Chloe. "Ah!" Chloe exclaimed. She grabbed lowest branch of the nearest tree and quickly pulled herself up. Startled by Chloe's quick movement, Baby Chloe accidentily let go of Chloe's shirt, and she fell onto the ground. Baby Chloe let out a cry of despair when she hit the hard ground.

A couple of Shy Guys crowded around Baby Chloe and when Chloe noticed that Baby Chloe wasn't on her back anymore, she looked down to see the worst. One Shy Guy raised his spear in the air and thrust it into Baby Chloe's chest, near her heart.

Chloe jumped down, grabbed a spear from one of the Shy Guys and jabbed a Shy Guy with it, killing it instantly.

The Shy Guys froze. Then all of sudden they started running around in a panic. They all fled off in different directions through the forest.

Once the Shy Guys were gone Chloe turned her attention towards Baby Chloe, who was bleeding heavily near her upper left of her chest.

Chloe took some bandanges out that she had stuffed into her pockets before they had left Peach Castle and wrapped Baby Chloe's wound please. She could feel tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes. "Please don't die Baby Chloe... please don't die..." After bandaging it up Chloe sang her baby self a lullaby to help her go to sleep.

Chloe had no idea if it was day, night, or noon, she had no watch. She sat there, curled up in a ball and watched Baby Chloe sleep. The baby's breathing was normal.

Chloe could start to feel her eyelids droop and before she knew it, she was asleep too.

XxXxXxXx

She couldn't' breathe, SHE COULDN'T BREATHE! Chloe jolted upright and started gasping for air. Her eyes slowly moved toward Baby Chloe and she noticed that the baby's chest was not moving up and down anymore. Her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. Then her body began to disentagrate away and Chloe looked at her own hands to see that she was disentagrating too. "No..." she murmured. "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOO!"<p>

Luigi froze at the sound. It was Chloe! And she sounded close! He hadn't seen her for a like a day. "Hold on tight Baby Luigi!" he told his younger self.

"Weegee," Baby Luigi gurgled as if to say yes. Luigi bolted through the trees and quickly found himself in a small clearing.

Luigi saw Chloe disentagrating and his eyes widened. Her legs were already gone and Baby Chloe was nowhere in sight. "C-C-Chloe!" Luigi stammered.

Chloe smiled weakly at Luigi. "I'm sorry Luigi. It was my fault. A Shy Guy jabbed her with a spear. They killed her. And now they've killed me. Goodbye." The disentagration process quickly moved up Chloe's chest and her head started to disappear.

"Nooo!" Luigi cried. He tried to reach out for her but she was already gone. He was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>DA DUH DUH DUN! DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGING ENDING! :3 you want more? HAHA! TOMRROW OR MAYBE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS *shrugs* when I feel like it. <strong>

**Kurt: geez. you feel awfully evil today.**

**Me: YESH I DO KURT! YESH I DO!**

**Me and Luke: Bye!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	4. 3: The BoBomb Master

**Hooray for more updates! :3 Lets answer some reviews first tho:**

**Luigisgirlfriend: You wait no longer! :D Here you go!**

**Casamore: well... uh... Professor E. Gadd was just following the saying that goes "two minds are better than one" except this time it was "four minds are better than one"... so... ya.  
>I also knew that most people didn't like OCs. That's why I carefully considered everything carefully and in the end I decided to use her in one chapter and make her die in the same chapter.<br>How they met? I intended to put that in this chapter.**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own the Mario series.**

**Luke: But she does own her OC, Chloe, who is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me: Also the version of Mariokart mentioned in this chapter is MarioKart Wii.**

**Luke: Floopy also doesn't own that either**

Chapter 3: The Bo-bomb Master

Third Person POV

Luigi stood there, fazed and shocked. Baby Luigi who was on his back started playing the hair on the back of Luigi's head but he ignored it. Memories of him and Chloe started to pile up in his head.

_It was Luigi's birthday. Mario had organized for 11 people to come race on Luigi's own circuit. Luigi had chosen his favorite bike: the Dolphin Dasher. The people who were playing were as followed:_

_Toadette on the Magikruiser  
><em>_Bowser on the Piranha Car  
>Luigi on the Dolphin Dasher.<br>Mario on the Zip Zip.  
>Daisy in the Daytripper.<br>Peach in the Super Blooper.  
>Koopa Troopa on the Quacker.<br>Toad on the Jet Bubble.  
>Diddy Kong on the Mach Bike.<br>Funky Kong in the Spear.  
>Dry Bones on the Tiny Titan.<em>

_It was the last lap and Luigi was coming up on the big turn in his circuit that he knew too well. But he had three mushrooms to use. He was about to cut behind the small sandy field full of about six or seven pipes when suddenly someone passed infront of him, using a golden mushroom to quickly speed ahead. He couldn't recognize the person or see his/her face. Bowser, who had been on Luigi's tail since Lap 1, drove up next to Luigi._

_"Who was that?" he asked Luigi._

_Luigi shrugged. He used two of his three mushrooms to catch up to the person. He was right behind the person as they were nearing the finish line and Luigi was about to use his last mushroom when all of a sudden... BOOOM! A Bo-bomb exploded._

_Luigi's bike spun out and Bowser's car did too. The person sped across the finish line, snatching first place right from Luigi's grasp._

_The person stopped her bike after she had done a victory lap and took off his helmet. But Luigi quickly corrected himself when long pinkish-red hair fell past the GIRL's shoulders. She had greenish-gray eyes and was really beautiful. Before Luigi could catch himself staring at her Daisy slapped him. _

_The girl chuckled. "Sorry I had to rain on your parade. I'm always drawn to competions like these. Anyways I'm Chloe, the Bo-bomb master. When I get a Bo-bomb, WATCH OUT!" She chuckled again as she held out a hand to shake. Luigi shook it firmly._

_"I'm Luigi," he said._

Luigi sat on the ground. Baby Luigi hopped off his back, looked around, and started crying for no reason. Luigi swept him up into his arms and started tossing him in the air and Baby Luigi started to giggle playfully.

Another memory flashed infront of Luigi's eyes.

_Luigi swerved to left to avoid a lava plume coming out of the ground. "Whooaa!" he cried as he almost lost control of his Dolphin Dasher. He quickly regained himself and found himself nearing the finished line. No one was in sight, he was in first. _

_But then an explosion, Chloe's signiture mark, and Luigi pounded the handlebars of his bike in frustration as Chloe drove her bike past him. _

_She stopped her bike next to Luigi's after she had done a victory lap. Luigi's head was down on the front of his bike. "Hey, you're getting better! As long as you hadn't swerved you probably would have won!"_

_Luigi picked his head up, his face and nose were red and his cheeks were wet from crying. "It also doesn't help the fact that you always have a bomb up your sleeve."_

_Chloe shrugged innocently. "What can I say? I'm the Bo-Bomb Master you know!"_

_Luigi smirked. "Rainbow Road?"_

_Chloe put her helmet back on. "You're so on!" _

Luigi felt tears coming to his eyes. Why didn't Chloe use a bomb to keep the Shy Guys away? It was a mystery to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today. I have to go to bed now so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


End file.
